Faron Fantasy
by TheArchersBowsHaveBroken
Summary: Link has become a little lonely on his journey, and starts to reflect on Princess Zelda, giving himself some self-pleasure along the way.  Solo Link .


Link flung his sword and shield to the ground and collapsed upon the hard earth beneath a grand tree trunk, passing a hand through his choppy dark straw-coloured hair plastered against a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

The last rosy pink streaks of sun from a day long past its peak were splashed across the sky, casting a faint luminescence which shone through the scarce gaps between the vast, dark canopy of trees in thin shafts. His toned herder's limbs, as strong as they were, had become weary from the day's journey through the seemingly never-ending stretch of Faron Woods, and his boned were laced with ache. All he desired was a well-earned rest.

Bathing in the shallow light, Link's mind drifted, first thinking of the lost children and Ilia, his tender spot of protectiveness and compassion stirring within him... and then the mysterious and slightly patronising Midna, whom at the moment was making him a little uneasy, though she was the best help he could get in the wake of the daunting task which had been so suddenly thrust upon him. Kidnapped children... light spirits... the twilight realm, a dark mirror to our own... he certainly felt as if he had gotten in too deep, having to adjust from a simple farm boy to some "chosen hero"... it had all struck literally overnight, yet he had been forced to simply catch it like the solid, round horns of a charging Ordon goat.

From there, more recent events began to course through his thoughts – like the princess, Zelda. When he had entered that tiny, darkened chamber in sewer-drenched wolf form and first laid his then-beastly eyes upon her, the force of her sheer beauty had overwhelmed him. She exuded a mature grace which defined royalty, and her delicate frame was like none he had ever seen back home.

Link closed his eyes began to mentally outline that figure, tracing every bone and curvature with imagined hands, feeling her pale moon skin which must be so soft to touch.

He pressed his lips against her neck.

_Zelda..._

Something stirred below his waist. Still deep in thought, Link let his fingers drift to the bulge in his pants and began to rub the length of it gently. In his head he was moving further down the princesses' perfect body, his hands passing along the curvature of her breasts and thighs, tracing and massaging these more intimate areas while embracing her smooth lips in a passionate kiss. His breathing was heavier now, and his raging urge for pleasure was getting uncontrollable.

Link untied the waist of his pants and hastily pushed them down to his lower thighs, letting his firm erection spring up suddenly. He immediately took hold of his shaft and began to rub himself vigorously, and in his fantasy the tips of his fingers were running up Zelda's thighs and caressing close to her sacred place, his touch setting off a wetness which seeped through her undergarments to him. He rubbed the source of the moisture, and the princess grabbed his shoulders suddenly and let out a stifled whimper of pleasure which urged him to continue. Link's hand slipped into her thin undergarments to feel the warm naked skin of her intimate spot, exploring the rest of the wet region with his right hand whilst thoroughly rubbing her soft entrance with his left. His strong caress soon led one of his fingers to slide into her, which was received by a heavy lustful exhale from the princess, who threw her head back and pushed her waist forward in deep want. Link moved in her with slick thrusts, intensely enjoying the heat and flowing current of sweet liquids which smothered his finger, which only encouraged him to enter another and thrust her even more rigorously. He met a slightly protruding spot near the top of her womanly region with his other hand and started to rub, setting off a reaction of peaked pleasure. Link looked up to Zelda's face and saw that she was blissful with euphoria, and he could feel her hips bucking at him, forcing him deep inside her where he began to pleasure her warm, fleshy core more forcefully than ever.

In reality, his thick, firm shaft was being pounded ever harder while his other hand applied pressure to the base and massaged roughly. Link could feel himself already coming close to climax, and as the tension of awaited orgasm built deep within his lower regions he grunted audibly and drew raw, shuddering breaths, murmuring the beautiful princesses' name, "Zelda... Zelda, _Zelda_... ungh!" He came with force, shooting hot ropes of his male liquids over his hands and letting out a final loud gasp of satisfaction. More and more of his semen poured from him until he was completely empty and his waist was coated in thick fluids.

Meanwhile, a face smirked in the shadows and an impish giggle reverberated among the undergrowth. Midna had been watching the entire duration of Link's self-pleasure session from the shadows.

"Hehe, I bet he's never even been touched by a woman", she whispered mischievously in a mixed tone of taunt and seduction, "Just wait until you see what I can do to you, wolf boy".


End file.
